pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demon9991
Welcome, Demon9991! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the User:Demon9991 page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 13:23, December 23, 2010 One more thing. We have made a talk page about peoples fave rarepons. See it here: ' Forum: Rarepons' Rah Gashapon 09:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Demon9991 I hate chocolate Chrissanchez8 03:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Chrissanchez8 If Chrissanchez8 keeps being rude to you and vandalizes your page any more, let me know and I can stop him. First I'll warn him, but if it keeps happening he'll be blocked. 04:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool People Hi I was just to say that your Cool People page may make a boy, a specific boy think their nerdy. Can you please delete it? D; Chrissanchez8 21:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) D; I'm sorry. Some of the information you added to pages were false, and on one page you completely rewrote the entire article. Please don't make edits like more edits like that. Instead, add helpful information that is factual and hasn't been added before. 03:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Dear Demon9991 I only like cocolate in cake and cupcakes, and again, the Cool People page should be at least changed to Friends, and if you need to tell me something put it in my talk page. Bye :D Chrissanchez8 18:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Claw Weapon Hm... I think I know what it is. It's probably a Demon Arm if it's used by Robopons, but I got a Demon Arm from the blacksmith minigame. Zuttankarmen might've dropped that, but it sounds unlikely. If you can find out the exact name of the weapon, please tell me it. 22:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Thanks for changing name but other than that and the ('s, your page was good. When it says "Soz everyone for being a retard" Do you mean everyone is an retard or everyone calls you an retard? Chrissanchez I really don't know why he's rude to you. Sorry. 05:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Things to edit. Hello again, Demon9991. Thanks for congratulating me on the amounts of edits I have, and by the way, you have twenty seven edits. If you're looking for more things to edit you could wait a few days until the new Patapon 3 demo comes out and write about that (It comes out on January 6th in Japan, and should come out in America a little bit after that). But if you don't want to wait you could always look around for articles that are missing information, have incorrect information, or need categories to be added, and then help with those pages. 04:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC)